The present invention relates in general to a ceramic chip antenna, and more particularly, to a high efficiency, small-sized laminated ceramic antenna that is capable of improving radiating efficiency as well as being quickly and finely adjusted for applications in various different electronic products.
Electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, globe positioning systems, and wireless local area networks transmit and receive signals by means of a small-sized antenna installed therein. The communication qualities of these electronic products are decided by the design and manufacture of their antennas. A good design and manufacture method of an antenna can ensure the electronic products an enhancement of their communication quality. Accordingly, persons skilled in the art have endeavored to perfect the chip antenna and various prior art patents are granted.
Taiwan patent number 543939 discloses a miniaturized thin plate type wireless transmission antenna that comprises a ceramic substrate on which an antenna conductor is formed.
Taiwan patent number 518801 discloses a chip antenna and manufacturing method of the same. The chip antenna comprises an antenna conductor, and a dielectric chip that stacks on a portion of the antenna conductor. An exposed portion of the antenna conductor, which is not overlapped on the dielectric chip, is bent along the surface of the dielectric chip in order to improve the bandwidth of the antenna.
Taiwan patent number 513827 discloses an antenna apparatus that comprises a substrate, a chip antenna mounted on the substrate, and a ground pattern disposed on the substrate, at least a portion on the side of a power supply terminal of an antenna conductor in the chip antenna being overlapped with the ground pattern.
Taiwan published application number 200414604 discloses a chip antenna that includes a substrate, a plurality of helical conductors provided on the substrate, and a pair of terminals provided on the substrate. The chip antenna alone is capable of transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves of a plurality of frequencies.
However, accompanying their miniaturizations, all of aforementioned chip antennas have a low radiating efficiency. Besides, the manufacturing processes of aforementioned chip antennas are not flexible so that it is difficult to make modifications of aforementioned chip antennas for different applications. Furthermore, the laminated ceramics of aforementioned antennas are prone to contraction and deformation during their sintering processes, which greatly decreases the yield rates thereof.